zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Flavor
During our holidays, it´s fun to try out different things with my Judy For there´s nothing like a romantic weekend getaway Me and my dear are having a pleasure cruise on a nearby peninsula From the deck of our cruiser, there´s a fantastic view to the sea It´s going to be a pleasant stay there at a local seaside hotel Surfing and swimming, it can´t get any more swell Not many other mammals with us in here, we´re free to do as we like While enjoying the food, drink and our stay in the paradise I sit on the sun chair of the deck, enjoying some banana pie and cold drinks It´s so hot even during the evening that all I´m wearing now is my shorts For tonight´s entertainment, there´s ukulele music and hula dancing And for the latter has volunteered none other than my doe most darling My beautiful wife dances on the deck, feeling the cooling wind on her fur While wearing her coconut bra, grass skirt, flower necklace and a hibiscus on her ear Your hips are curvaceous and attractive, just like those of vixens Sounds about right, since you are even more beautiful than any of those I look admiringly at you as you strut across the floor in tune of the beating drum Dancing by a gorgeous bunny, now that´s my favorite art form Your moves are so smooth and graceful when you dance with just your bare paws Seeing how great you were at bellydancing, I knew you would be also good at this Funny how you´re a rabbit, yet you fit an exotic setting like this so well With your leporine beauty shining in the dusk, the atmosphere is just wonderful I can see how wink at me as you grind your hips Not only does this look lovely, but it also provides a nice workout for you, Carrots Admiring your circling and sweeping moves, I can´t take my eyes off this sight You´re a looker in your uniform already, but you´re even prettier in a hula girl outfit Other passengers are impressed too, they surely didn´t expect you could dance like this I feel like the luckiest one of them all as I look at you waving your paws From your hips shaking to tail wiggling, you surely have some mad dancing talent As well as some real sultriness despite being a small rabbit Mammals cheer and whistle when your dance is finished But nobody does it louder than me, your dear husband I come to you, suggesting that we share a glass of lemonade together Smiling at me, you accept my generous offer There we just sit, drinking from the same glass under a golden sunset We drink from different straws, moving slowly closer to each other until our lips meet The lemonade has mango and coconut flavor, what a nice combination But your feminine bunny lips, their taste is a real sensation The hula bunny gives me an adorable smile as I wrap my paws around your bare back I can feel the passion in your heart every time you give me that look What a perfect way to spend a pleasure cruise for lovers like us But when our cruiser reaches the destination, that is where the fun really begins We cuddle closely on my chair as we watch at the sun setting on the west The love you give for me always shines mightier than any sunset Even after finishing the drink, I still keep on kissing there with my lover Your lips still have a touch of that tropical flavor. Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories